1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display device which prevents the occurrence of spots on its edge.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Liquid crystal display devices are light-weight, thin, and driven with low power consumption, and are thus widely used as display devices, such as laptop computers or portable televisions (TV).
A liquid crystal display device is typically formed by bonding a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate, on which a TFT array is formed, and a color filter substrate, on which a color filter array is formed to one another, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the substrates. The TFT substrate and the color filter substrate are typically bonded to each other by a seal line formed by using a sealant along an edge of the TFT substrate. An alignment layer is formed on surfaces of the TFT substrate and the color filter substrate, which face each other, and the alignment layer is rubbed so that liquid crystals of the liquid crystal layer are aligned in a uniform direction.
The liquid crystal display devices display desired images on a screen by adjustment of an amount of transmitted light, based on the intensity of an electric field applied to the liquid crystals.
During the application of the electric field, operation of the liquid crystals may be affected if the sealant or ion impurities of the liquid crystals get attached to the alignment layer, thereby leaving an afterimage on the liquid crystal display device or a spot on the edge of the liquid crystal display device.
Specifically, a spot is typically generated on the edge of the liquid crystal display device, where an electric field is not generally applied. Improvements to the materials of the alignment layer, the sealant, and the liquid crystals have been contemplated. However, each device has individuality according to its material, and many materials are chosen during mass-production of the liquid crystal display device.